Rogues of Chaos
by Syzygyart
Summary: A group of anti-heroes set out to make a name for themselves. With their abilities, they cause trouble and gather the attention of various people. Together, they meet friends and foes alike, even people who might be recruited into their ranks. Can they keep their team stable or will it end up in broken partnerships?


Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics works. All characters and setting are owned by DC Comics. This is just for fun and entertainment.

Chaos is happening on earth. For some reason, a girl named Vicki Grant has been wreaking havoc after abusing the H-dial that lets her become a random hero created. Some of the Teen Titans have been struggling to put a stop to her, as she found a way to make sure she can change into whatever hero she chooses instead of the hero of the hour choice. For example, Vicki can summon and control water when she wants to before becoming a giant woman ready to stomp on the heroes. Right now, she is a villain with crystal-based powers.

"This is so much fun" Vicki says gleefully. Feeling confident in her new form, Vicki embraces everything about it. Against her currently is Starfire, Superboy, Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy. "To think you guys were tough. Hah, how rich." She then charges at Starfire by manipulating her diamond-like body. Both the heroine and Vicki slam into a building, trying to fend each other off. The others try their best to put a stop to her, but are preoccupied with the others she tagged along with.

Recently, she teamed up with Black Alice, who can use the powers of any magical being, Ravager, who is about peak human with some special abilities, Klarion, who can use magic for whatever mischief he wants, and Terra, who can manipulate the earth. Together, the group plans to spread mischief however possible while calling themselves The Rogues. But with the Titans standing in their way right now, it might be a bit hard. Regardless, they prove to be powerful opponents to the heroes.

The Teen Titans have a lot on their plates.

"You can't stop me 'heroes'. With my powers, I'm nearly unstoppable!" Proving her potential, Vicki then shoots out crystals from her body at Starfire. She laughs madly as she does so.

Getting hit by the attack, Starfire sends out her starbolts at Vicki, hoping to subdue her. "Please Vicki, you need to stop. Your sanity is at risk". Her bolts unfortunately don't work well against Vicki's crystal form. Vicki feels the hits, but it doesn't break her.

"Sanity? Really? If anything, I've never been more sane!" Filled with the desire to take down her foe, Vicki then launches more crystals at Starfire, who is forced to evade them.

"If you want to really take this route, then I'll have to fight you seriously" Starfire says. Deciding it best to confront Vicki differently, she launches herself at her foe and sends a punch hitting Vicki in the stomach. Taking the impact, Vickie gets sent out of the building.

Meanwhile, Klarion sends fireballs of energy at Raven, who does her best to block them. He continues his assault, but appears bored. "Eh, to think being part of her team would be fun. Wow, you guys sure aren't worth it."

Angry after hearing this, Raven says "If you really want a battle, how about fighting my true self." She then changes into her soul self, ready to take on the anti-hero. With her powers, Raven sends some dark energy at Klarion.

"Oh really? You think your powerful enough to beat me?" Klarion then charges himself with energy, strengthening his current abilities. "That's a laugh."

The two clash their energy attacks with each other, not letting the other get a chance to take a break.

Ravager and Robin face off against each other, forcing the boy wonder to avoid her strikes. The two manage to fight across rooftops and alleyways without a hint of imbalance. Their faces present anger and resilience. As they fight in the streets, the two of them hope the other goes down.

Superboy and Beast boy struggle to deal with Black Alice using the powers of Wonder Girl alongside Terra taunting her foe respectively. They struggle to wear the other down.

Taunting her enemies, Black Alice says "Isn't it past your bedtime?" while clashing with Superboy. She does her best to punch him, hoping to send him to the moon or another galaxy even, but Superboy avoids her attacks with ease. She continues sending jabs his way, thinking that he should get smashed to pieces, but Superboy's experience in fighting is better than hers.

With his powers, Superboy sends a few cars at her, forcing her to black the attack. She struggles through it all as Superboy crosses his arms. "Heh, just because you have her powers doesn't make you any better." While saying this, Black Alice drops the car she shielded against and flies at him. Using his tactile telekinesis, he forces Black Alice back, having her hit the side of a bus. "Give up already."

Angry at Superboy's response, Black Alice laughs. "Hah you wish." She gets herself back up and glares at the hero. "If anything, I've just gotten started!"

As everyone continues fighting, a strange levitating robot with three green dots on the face appears to be watching them from afar. It continues analyzing the fighters with a camera-like lens in the front.

The battle continues to be immense, with the heroes clashing with this strange new team. Neither side have refused to quit or give up.

Terra does her best against Beast Boy, sending rocks in his path. "Come on Beast Boy, get serious" she taunts.

Beast Boy changes from a Rhino into a Parrot, evading her attacks. He can't really fight back, considering Terra was one of his friends. Angry at her choice to be reckless and evil, Beast Boy cries out "Stop it Terra, you're one of us!"

Hearing this, Terra can't help but form rocks around Beast Boy in order to trap him. "Not anymore. Right now, I'm with the Rouges and were going to beat you guys." She then forces them to collide with Beast Boy. With good reaction, Beast Boy shifts into a fly and evades the atack.

Black Alice continues her fight with Klarion, madder than ever after seeing that none of her efforts managed to pin the hero boy down. She just can't stand seeing his cocky face. She wants to punch him so far, she ends up never seeing him again. Tired of it all, Black Alice comes to a realization. "You know what, it might be time for me to chance the tune." Looking over to her teammates, Black Alice spots Klarion and Raven face each other off.

The two have been going at it with each other, refusing to give up. Klarion's magic nearly affects the whole area as he has caused more changers in the streets than the others. Wanting to make things easy for herself, she concentrates on gaining a new power. While Raven works towards fighting Klarion, she can't help but feel her powers slipping from her. Stealing Raven's powers and gaining some of her clothing and traits, Black Alice looks back at Superboy more confident than ever. "I think you've messed with the wrong girl."

Channeling some of Raven's energy, Black Alice sends energy attacks in Superboy's direction, forcing him to take the attack without protection. Grinning, she decides that now she is going to get her payback. It will be good revenge for her.

As the two teams prepare to fight, Vicki's dial begins to glow a strange color. Understanding what it means, she tells her group something important. "Guys, we've got to go. The boss wants us back" says Vicki. "To think I was just having fun too" she pouts.

Listening to his teammate, Klarion conjures up a spell. Staring back at Raven he says "We'll finish right where we left off later." Teleporting all the other teammates, he gleefully adds "Tata, demon girl. Get better next time, kay" before disappearing as well.

Just like that, they disappear, ending the fight in a stalemate. The Teen Titans can't help but decide to head back home and figure things out. Hopefully next time, they will be ready and bring backup or new skills if necessary. All in All, it has been a rough day for them.

 **Updated the chapter**


End file.
